The inventors of the present invention have engaged for a long time in the research and development of a pulsating vibration air and a pulsating vibration air generation apparatus for generating a pulsating vibration air and have developed several kinds of pulsating vibration air.
Here “pulsating vibration air” means a pulsating air flow of which the amount of air flow (air pressure) is vibrated in a fixed cycle and at a fixed amplitude, and includes a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure and a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure.
“Positive pressure” used in this specification means that the pressure inside the apparatus is higher than the pressure outside of the apparatus (for example, atmospheric pressure), and “negative pressure” means that the pressure inside the apparatus is lower than the pressure outside of the apparatus (for example, atmospheric pressure).
FIG. 13 is an explanatory view diagrammatically showing a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure. FIG. 13a shows a pulsating vibration air in which the peak amplitude is at the atmospheric pressure and the bottom amplitude is at negative pressure, and FIG. 13b shows a pulsating vibration air in which both of the peak amplitude and the bottom amplitude are at positive pressure.
When such a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is used as a pneumatic transport air for pneumatically transporting a powder material for example, the accumulation or blow hole phenomena of the powder are not caused within a transport pipe and, thereby being preferably used as a pneumatic transport air for the pneumatic transportation of powder material. In addition, if it is used as an air for fluidizing the powder material supplied in a granulation tank of a fluid-bed granulation apparatus, blow hole phenomenon is hardly caused for the powder material put in a catch basin of the granulation tank, thereby being suitably used for a fluidizing air of the powder material put in the catch basin of the granulation tank of the fluid-bed granulation apparatus. Further, if it is used as a powder removing air of a powder removing apparatus, the powder adhering on the surface of tablets or other products is completely removed by the strong and weak exhaling action of the pulsating vibration air, thereby being preferably used as a powder removing air of the powder removing apparatus.
FIG. 14 is an explanatory view diagrammatically showing a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure, FIG. 14a shows a pulsating vibration air in which the bottom amplitude is at negative pressure and the peak amplitude is at the atmospheric pressure, and FIG. 14b shows a pulsating vibration air in which both of the peak amplitude and the bottom amplitude are at negative pressure.
If such a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is used as a powder removing air of a powder removing apparatus, the powder adhering on the surface of tablets or other products is completely removed by the strong and weak inhaling function of the pulsating vibration air, thereby being preferably used as a powder removing air of the powder removing apparatus.
A typical embodiment of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus which generates the pulsating vibration air shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 and has been already proposed by the inventors of the present invention is exemplified below.
FIG. 15 is an explanatory view showing one embodiment of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus that has been already proposed by the inventors of the present invention.
The pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 101 comprises a cylindrical case 102 and a valve 104, the valve 104 being rotatably provided at a rotary shaft 103 so as to divide the inside of the case 102 into two spaces R1 and R2, the rotary shaft 103 being provided so as to accord with a center axis of the case 102.
Two air communication ports h102a and h102b are provided in the case 102.
In this embodiment, the two air communication ports h102a and h102b are arranged on the case 102 right-angled by making the center of the case 102 into the peak.
Pipes T1 and T2 are connected to each one of the two air communication ports h102a and h102b respectively.
Air source (not shown) is connected to the pipe T1.
The member shown with the reference numeral 105 in FIG. 15 indicates a flow rate control means provided if necessary.
Rotary drive means such as an electric motor (not shown) is connected to the rotary shaft of the valve 104 to rotate the valve 104 at a fixed rotational speed by controlling the rotary drive means (not shown).
Next, the operation of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 101 is explained.
At first operation in, the case that a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is generated in the pipe T2 is explained.
For generating a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure inside the pipe T2, an exhaling air source (not shown) is connected as the air source (not shown) to the pipe T1. As the exhaling air source (not shown), used are a gas tank in which gas such as air or nitrogen gas is bottled under pressure, a blower, and so on. If a blower is used as the air source (not shown), the discharge port of the blower is connected to the pipe T1.
Then, a compressed gas is supplied to the pipe T1 from the air source (not shown).
The valve 104 is rotated at a fixed rotation speed by rotating the rotary drive means (not shown) at a fixed rotation speed.
When the valve 104 is at the position shown with solid lines, the air communication ports h102a and h102b are communicated, so that the compressed gas supplied to the pipe T1 from the air source (not shown) is discharged from the air communication port h102b into the pipe T2 through the case 102.
On the other hand, when the valve 104 is at the position shown with imaginary lines (two-dot dashed line), the communication port h102a and h102b are not communicated, so that the compressed gas supplied to the pipe T1 from the air source (not shown) is not discharged into the pipe T2.
As the result of repeating these operations while driving the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 101, a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is generated in the pipe T2.
Next, the operation in the case that a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated in the pipe T2 is explained.
For generating a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure inside the pipe T2, an inhaling air source (not shown) is connected as an air source (not shown) to the pipe T1. As the inhaling air source (not shown), used are a vacuum pump, a blower and so on. If a blower is used as the air source (not shown), the inhaling port of the blower is connected to the pipe T1.
Then, an inhaled gas directing from the case 202 to the air source (not shown) is generated in the pipe T1 by driving the air source (not shown).
The valve 104 is rotated at a fixed rotation speed by rotating the rotary drive means (not shown) at a fixed rotation speed.
When the valve 104 is at the position shown with solid lines, the air communication ports h102a and h102b are communicated, so that an inhaled gas flow (negative pressure) into the case 102 is generated in the pipe T2.
On the other hand, when the valve 104 is at the position shown with imaginary lines (two-dot dashed line), the communication ports h102a and h102b are not communicated, so that an inhaled gas flow (negative pressure) into the case 102 is not generated in the pipe T2.
As the result of repeating these operations while driving the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 101, a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated in the pipe T2.
FIG. 16 is an exploded perspective view explaining other embodiment of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus that has been already proposed by the inventors of the present invention.
The pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 201 is comprised of a cylindrical case 202 and a drum-like rotary body 204 rotatably embraced in the case 202 in such a manner that the center shaft of the rotary body 204 coincides with the center axis of the case 202.
Two air communication ports h202a and h202b are provided at the side surface S202c of the case 202 in such a manner that they are positioned obliquely interposing the center axis so as to keep a fixed distance along the center axis of the case 202.
Bearing 205 to one tip of the rotary shaft 203a of the rotary body 204 rotatably emplaced in the case 202 is provided at the center of one end surface S202a of a pair of end surfaces S202a and S202a of the case 202. At the center of the other end surface S202b, a shaft hole (not shown) for inserting the other tip of rotary shaft 203b of the rotary body 204 is provided.
The drum-like rotary body 204 has the rotary shaft 203a and 203b. 
The outer diameter of the drum-like rotary body 204 is equal to or a little smaller than the inner diameter of the case 202, so that the peripheral side surface S204c of the rotary body 204 slides on the inner surface of the case 202 when the rotary body 204 is rotated in the case 202.
Opening hole h204 is provided in the side surface of the rotary body 204.
The opening hole h204 is designed to fit where the air communication port h202a of the case 202 is provided when the tip of the rotary shaft 203a of the rotary body 204 is fitted in the bearing 205 of the case 202.
One end surface S204a of a pair of end surfaces S204a and S204b of the rotary body 204 is provided with the rotary shaft 203a projecting out of the end surface S204a. 
Air communication holes h204b, h204b, h204b, and h204b are provided in the other end surface S204b of the rotary body 204.
The rotary axis 203b is provided so as to penetrate the other end S204b and project out of it.
In the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 201, the rotary body 204 is rotatably embraced in the case 202 such that the rotary shaft 203a of the rotary body 204 is attached to the bearing 205 of the case 202. Then, the other end surface S204b is attached in such a manner that the rotary shaft 203b of the rotary body 204 is inserted in the shaft hole (not shown) formed in the other end surface S204b, so that the rotary body 204 is embraced in the case 202.
Pipes T1 and T2 are provided in the two air communication port h202a and h202b respectively.
Air source (not shown) is connected to the pipe T1.
Rotary drive means such as an electric motor (not shown) is connected to the rotary shaft 203b of the rotary body 204 so as to rotate the rotary body 204 at a fixed rotation speed by controlling the drive of rotary drive means (not shown).
Next, the operation of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 201 is explained.
At first, the operation in the case that a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is generated in the pipe T2 is explained.
For generating a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure inside the pipe T2, an exhaling air source (not shown) is connected as an air source (not shown) to the pipe T1. As the exhaling air source (not shown), used are a gas tank in which gas such as air or nitrogen gas is bottled under pressure, a blower and so on. If a blower is used as the air source (not shown), the discharge port of the blower is connected to the pipe T1.
Then, a compressed gas is supplied to the pipe T1 from the air source (not shown).
The valve 204 is rotated at a fixed rotation speed by rotating the rotary drive means (not shown) at a fixed rotation speed.
When the opening hole h204a formed on the side surface of the rotary body 204 comes to the position of the air communication port h202a provided in the case 202, the air communication port h202a and h202b are communicated, so that the compressed gas supplied to the pipe T1 is discharged into the pipe T2 from the air communication port h102b of the case 202 through the air communication holes h204b, h204b, h204b and h204b of the other end surface S202b provided in the rotary body 204 and the inside of the drum-like rotary body 204.
On the other hand, the side surface of the rotary body (the area of the rotary body 204 other than where the opening hole h204a is provided) comes to the position of the air communication port of the rotary body 204 (the area of the rotary body 204 other than where the opening hole h204a is provided), so that the compressed gas supplied to the pipe T1 from the air source (not shown) is not discharged into the pipe T2.
As the result of repeating these operations while the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 201 is driven, a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is generated in the pipe T2.
Next, the operation in the case that a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated in the pipe T2 is explained.
For generating a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure inside the pipe T2, an inhaling air source (not shown) is connected as an air source (not shown) to the pipe T1. As the inhaling air source (not shown), used are a vacuum pump, a blower and so on. If a blower is used as the air source (not shown), the inhaling port of the blower is connected to the pipe T1.
Then, an inhaled gas directing from the case 202 to the air source (not shown) is generated in the pipe T1 by driving the air source (not shown).
The rotary body 104 is rotated at a fixed rotation speed by rotating the rotary drive means (not shown) at a fixed rotation speed.
When the opening 204a formed on the side surface of the rotary body 204 comes to the position of the air communication port h202a provided in the case 202, the air communication holes port and h202b are communicated through the air communication holes h204b, h204b, h204b and h204b of the other end surface S204b provided in the rotary body 204 and the inside of the drum-like body 204, thereby generating an inhaled gas flow (negative pressure) into the case 202 in the pipe T2.
On the other hand, the side surface of the rotary body (the area of the rotary body 204 other than where the opening hole h204a is provided) comes to the position of the air communication port h202a, the air communication port h202a is closed by the side surface of the rotary body 204 (the area of the rotary body 204 other than where the opening hole h204a is provided), so that the air communication port h202a and h202b are not communicated. As the result, an inhaled gas flow (negative pressure) into the case 202 is not generated inside the pipe T2.
As the result of repeating these operations while driving the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 201, a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated inside the pipe T2.
FIG. 17 is an explanatory view showing other embodiment of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus that has been already proposed by the inventors of the present invention.
The pulsating vibration generation apparatus 301 is provided with a tubular hollow space 302 having air communication port 302a and 302b, a valve seat 303 provided in the tubular hollow space 302, a valve 304 for opening and closing the valve seat 303, and a rotary cam 305 to move the valve 304 for opening and closing the valve seat 303.
Pipe T1 is connected to the air communication port 302a and a pipe T2 is connected to the air communication hole 302a. 
Air source 311 is connected to the pipe T1.
The member shown with the reference numeral 312 in FIG. 17 is a flow rate control means provided if necessary.
The member shown with the reference numeral 302c in FIG. 17 is a pressure control port provided in the tubular hollow space 302 if necessary, and a pressure control valve 306 is provided in the tubular hollow space 302 for communicating with and blocking off the atmosphere.
The valve 304 has an axis body 304a and a roller 304b is rotatably provided at the lower end of the axis body 304a. 
Axis containing hole h301 for containing the axis body 304a of the valve 304 airtightly and movably up and down is formed in a main body 301a of the pulsating vibration generation means 301.
The rotary cam 305 is comprised of an inner rotary cam 305a and an outer rotary cam 305b. 
On each one of the inner rotary cam 305a and the outer rotary cam 305b, a fixed concavo-convex pattern is formed so as to keep a distance as wide as the diameter of the rotary roller 304b. 
The rotary roller 304b is rotatably inserted between the inner rotary cam 305a and the outer rotary cam 305b of the rotary cam 305.
The member indicated with the reference numeral “ax” in FIG. 17 is a rotary axis of a rotary drive means such as a motor (not shown), and the rotary cam 305 is exchangeably attached to the rotating axis “ax”.
Next, the operation of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 301 is explained.
At first, the operation in the case that a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is generated in the pipe T2 is explained.
For generating a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure inside the pipe T2, an exhaling air source (not shown) is connected as an air source 311 to the pipe T1. As the exhaling air source (not shown), used are a gas tank in which gas such as air or nitrogen gas is bottled under pressure, a blower and so on. If a blower is used as the air source 311, the discharge port of the blower is connected to the pipe T1.
Then, an compressed gas is supplied to the pipe T1 from the air source 311.
The rotary cam 305 is rotated at a fixed rotation speed by rotating the rotary drive means (not shown) at a fixed rotation speed.
The rotary roller 304b is rotated between the inner rotary cam 305a and the outer rotary cam 305b of the rotary cam 305 which is driven to be rotated at a fixed rotation speed and moved up and down with high reproducibility, thereby opening and closing the valve seat 303 with the valve 304 in accordance with the concavo-convex pattern formed on the rotary cam 305.
As the result of repeating these operations while driving the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 301, a pulsating vibration air of positive pressure is generated inside the pipe T2.
When the pressure control port 302c and the pressure control valve 306 are provided in the tubular hollow space 302, the pressure of pulsating vibration air of positive pressure supplied to the pipe T2 is regulated by appropriately controlling the pressure control valve 306 provided in the pressure control port 302c. 
Then, the operation in the case that a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated in the pipe T2 is explained.
For generating a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure inside the pipe T2, an inhaled air source (not shown) is connected as an air source 311 to the pipe T1. As the inhaled air source (not shown), used are a vacuum pump, a blower and so on. If a blower is used as the air source 311, the inhaling port of the blower is connected to the pipe T1.
Then, an inhaled gas directing from the case 202 to the air source 311 is generated inside the pipe T1 by driving the air source 311.
The rotary cam 305 is rotated at a fixed rotation speed by rotating the rotary drive means (not shown) at a fixed rotation speed.
The rotary roller 304b is rotated between the inner rotary cam 305a and the outer rotary cam 305b of the rotary cam 305 which is driven to be rotated at a fixed rotation speed and moved up and down with high reproducibility, thereby opening and closing the valve seat 303 with the valve 304 in accordance with the concavo-convex pattern formed on the rotary cam 305.
As the result of repeating these operations while the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 301 is driven, a pulsating vibration air of negative pressure is generated in the pipe T2.
The above-mentioned pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 101, 201 and 301 do not have a problem of heating of an induction coil, which has been observed for a solenoid type electromagnetic valve. Therefore, comparing with the solenoid type electromagnetic valve, those apparatus have a merit in that a pulsating vibration air can be generated stably for a long time.
The pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 101 with the rotary type valve 104 and the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 201 with the drum-type rotary body 204 have an advantage in that a mechanical vibration is hardly caused while generating a pulsating vibration air.
Further, the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus with a rotary cam 305 has a characteristic that because the valve seat 303 is opened and closed by moving the valve 304 up and down, a pulsating vibration air sharply and quickly turning on and off is generated inside the pipe T2, thereby generating a pulsating vibration air of which peak or valley is hardly attenuated.
However, as far as the inventors of the present invention know, there hasn't been developed a pulsating vibration air generation apparatus which is capable of generating inside a pipe a pulsating vibration air sharply and quickly controlled in turning on and off, and the peak and valley of which is hardly attenuated; and which does not cause any remarkable mechanical vibration as the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 101 with the rotary type valve 104 and as the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus 201 with the drum-type rotary body 204.
Particularly in the case that the pipe for pneumatically transporting a powder is too long or the pipe connecting the granulation tank of a fluid-bed granulation apparatus or a powder removing apparatus with a pulsating vibration air generation apparatus is too long, it is required to be capable of sharply and quickly controlling air flow in turning on and off operation, and generating a pulsating vibration air with sharp and hardly attenuated peak and valley.
When a mechanical vibration is generated in the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus while a pulsating vibration air is generated by means of the pulsating vibration air generation apparatus, the mechanical vibration caused in the apparatus spreads over a pneumatic transportation apparatus, a fluid-bed granulation apparatus, a powder removing apparatus and so on via a pipe, thereby generating a phenomenon such that the entire apparatus similar to a pneumatic transportation apparatus, a fluid-bed granulation apparatus, a powder removing apparatus and so on is vibrated.